Super Non Non Biyori RPG
by DannyEmory
Summary: A crossover fanfic of Non Non Biyori/SMRPG. An inspiration story of ChibiGissy's Super Azumanga RPG except with Non Non Biyori characters. The girls ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom world and the Smithy gang are here. It's up to Mario, Renge, Natsumi, Komari, Hotaru and the rest to stop the Smithy gang! Rated T for Teens
1. In Another World (Part 1)

(This is an inspiration crossover fanfic of ChibiGissy's Super Azumanga RPG fanfic. Only except it's about the 4 girls from Non Non Biyori!

That's right! I'm doing a Non Non Biyori/SMRPG crossover fanfic. I hope you'll like and enjoy reading!

P.S. I'm starting off with a Prologue this time. Enjoy!)

Prologue: In Another World (Part 1)

By Danny Emory

6/5/19

It was a beautiful day in the small town village of Asahigaoka. As Renge, Natsumi, Komari and Hotaru are having fun playing together.

" This is a beautiful day, right, Ren-chon?" Natsumi said playing Hotaru's video game console.

" Right, Nattsun! It'll be more fun if we were in my house – non!" Renge is also playing Hotaru's video game console. To be specific, they're at Hotaru's house. Natsumi and Renge are playing Hotaru's video game console. While Komari is reading a book and Hotaru is making more Komari plushies.

" Yeah, it is more fun at Renge's house." Komari smiled. Hotaru agrees.

" I wouldn't mind watching Greatman at Ren-chan's house!" Hotaru is still making more Komari plushies. Just then, something happened. A flash happened outside.

" What the hell is that?" Natsumi looked confused. They all went outside. Turns out that there's a mysterious portal in the sky. Kazuho, Kaede, Hikage, and other girls' relative and friends saw it too. Just then, the portal started dragging Natsumi, Renge, Komari and Hotaru to the portal.

" Nattsun, what's going on?!" Renge panicked.

" I don't know, but it looks like we're being dragged by the portal!" Natsumi panicked too.

" SOMEBODY HELP!" Komari got scared as she's dragged to the portal.

" Hang on, Senpai! I got you!" Hotaru grabbed Komari. Then the girls are dragged to the portal. Kazuho grabbed her little sister's arm.

" Hang on, Ren-chon! I got ya!" Kazuho hold Renge's arm. Kaede did the same.

" Hold on tight, Renge!" Kaede panicked. Renge was frightened.

" Nee-Nee, Candy store! I'm scared!" Renge started crying. Hikage and Konomi tried to help, but unfortunately, Renge couldn't hold on and Kazuho and Kaede accidentally let go of Renge's hands.

" HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" Renge screamed as she's being dragged into the portal.

" RENGEEEE!" Kaede was shocked.

" REN-CHOOOOOOOOON!" Kazuho started crying. It was too late. The girls are dragged inside the portal, being transported to another world. Kazuho started sobbing as she's about her sister. Kaede comforts her. " I hope Ren-chon and her friends are okay!" Kazuho cried. Natsumi and Komari's mother saw the whole thing and cried because she is worried about her daughters' safety. Suguru hugs his mother, calming her down because he's also worried and his sisters' safety.

" I'm sure she'll be alright!" Kaede calms Kazuho down and looks at the sky, feeling worried about Renge. " Renge... I hope you'll be alright..." She said in her mind. In another world, the girls were unconscious as Renge and the rest woke up.

" W-where are we?" Komari panicked. The girls looked around.

" I don't know. Something tells me we're not at Asahigaoka anymore." Natsumi looked and looked.

" And it feels like we're another world too!" Hotaru looked confused. Suddenly, they looked at a mysterious house with a giant pipe on top of the roof. Someone opened the door to sat what's going on. It was a man in a plumber's outfit.

" MAMMA-MIA! What-a happened? Who are you girls?!" The man looked at the 4 girls. The girls got up and they introduced themselves.

" Nyanpasu~!" Renge greeted herself.

" Renge, I don't think he understa-" Komari was about to tell Renge that when suddenly...

" Oh! Good morning to you too, young lady!" The man greeted himself. The girls were surprised that he knows what Renge said.

" Wait... YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HER?!" Natsumi looked surprised. The man nodded.

" Yes! Not only did I come from Brooklyn, but I also came from Japan too! Oh! By the way, I'm-a Mario! What's-a yours?" Mario introduced himself.

" I'm Renge Miyauchi." Renge introduced herself to Mario.

" The name's Natsumi Koshigaya! And this is my sister, Komari Koshigaya! She's my big sister." Natsumi introduced both herself and her sister. Mario looked at Komari.

" Big sister? You look more like a little sister to me." Mario said, which annoyed Komari.

" Of course I'm Natsumi's big sister! DON'T JUDGE ME!" Komari snapped at Mario. Mario understands.

" Okay, okay! I only-a asked." Mario giggled nervously.

" And I am Hotaru Ichijou! As you can see, I'm friends with Komari-senpai!" Hotaru smiled. Mario knew what Senpai means.

" That's-a understandable!" Mario smiled. But he remembers something. " Oh crap! Now I remember! The princess!" Mario panicked. The girls was wondering about the princess.

" What princess?" Natsumi felt confused. The girls want to know something.

" More importantly, where are me, Mr. Mario?" Hotaru asked.

" Oh! Well, you're in the Mushroom Kingdom world." Mario told them. Then, Natsumi remembered something!

" I get it now! We're in the video game world, where the Mushroom Kingdom and the Super Mario Bros. Are at!" Natsumi told the girls.

" Whoa! How did you know?" Komari feel nostalgic.

" Because I have a collection on Mario games!" Natsumi told them.

" Me too!" Renge said as she has them too!

" So you're THE Super Mario, aka Mr. Video Game himself, right?" Komari looked at Mario, feeling bewildered. Mario is surprised that they know.

" Whoa! How did you know? Where are you from?" Mario asked. The girls told him what happened. " I see... So you're all from another world called Earth. That's where me and Luigi used to live!" Mario said truly because he and his brother used to live in Brooklyn.

" Speaking of Luigi, where is he?" Natsumi asked Mario about his brother.

" Luigi had to go to Sarasaland to see Princess Daisy. But that's-a not important! I have to go rescue the princess!" Mario got a little sidetracked. Natsumi remembers the princess's name.

" You mean Princess Peach?" Natsumi said. Mario was surprised that she knows the princess.

" You know the princess?" Mario said. Natsumi nodded.

" Yeah, but I bet she got kidnapped by Bowser, the evil Koopa King!" Natsumi remembers Bowser's name too. Mario was even more surprised that she remembers Bowser's name as well.

" Wow! You do know your video game history and stuff! But I'm-a wasting my time! I gotta rescue the princess!" Mario was about to go rescue the princess, but Natsumi stopped him.

" Wait! Can we help?" Natsumi asked. Mario was worried about that.

" No. It's-a too dangerous! You girls could get hurt!" Mario stopped them, but Renge felt confident and determined about this.

" Don't worry, Mario. We can all help! I learned most of my skills from my favorite anime character, Greatman! What do you girls say?" Renge is ready for this.

" I'm in!" Natsumi agrees. Komari and Hotaru agrees as well.

" Oh, why not? I know different martial arts." Komari felt brave and ambitious. Hotaru nodded.

" Not only did I learn martial arts, but I also know Kenjutsu and Kendo as well. Too bad I left my bamboo sword, but I'll use my martial skills!" Hotaru felts brave and determined as well. Mario didn't know that and had no choice.

" Well I can't leave-a you girls behind... Okie-dokie! Let's-a go rescue the princess!" Mario accepts. The girls felt excited about this.

" Yeah!" The girls said. So they went off to defeat Bowser and rescue Peach.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Aaand that was the end of Part 1. Part 2 will be here sooner or later, but for now, thanks for reading and stay tuned!)


	2. In Another World (Part 2)

(Here's like I promised. Enjoy reading!)

Prologue: In Another World (Part 2)

By Danny Emory

6/12/19

At Bowser's castle, one of Bowser's minions saw Mario and the 4 girls coming to the castle to kick Bowser's butt.

" Mario's here! And he's not alone! We must inform the king at once!" The Koopa Troopa said as he dashed to inform King Bowser. " YOUR ROTTENESS! IT'S EMERGENCY!" The Koopa Troopa panicked and so did the other minions. Bowser got annoyed.

" Lemme guess... Mario is on his way to rescue the princess?" Bowser remembered. But what he didn't know is that Mario's not alone.

" Yes! But this time, he's got back up!" Koopa Troopa told Bowser. Bowser thought it was Luigi.

" Must be Mr. Green 'stache, I take it?" Bowser thought.

" No! This time, he got 4 girls with him!" Koopa Troopa warn him. Bowser was shocked.

" Wait a minute... This isn't part of the plan! Why would 4 girls help Mario?! Only one way to find out... Bring up the Koopa screen!" Bowser demanded as the Koopa screen went on and Bowser saw the 4 girls. " Are you... freakin' kidding? Why is a bunch of kids helping Mario?! Heh... This should be good. Minions, let them in!" Bowser give orders.

" B-b-but, sire!" But Koopa Troopa was interrupted.

" DO AS I SAY! OR ELSE!" Bowser roared. The minions have no choice.

" Let Mario and the other 4 girls in!" Koopa Troopa told them. And they did. When Mario, Renge, Natsumi, Komari and Hotaru arrived at Bowser's castle, the girls looked at Bowser's castle.

" So... This is Bowser's castle?" Komari looked at the castle... and is feeling scared.

" Yep! Just like in the game! All we had to do is kick Bowser's ass and rescue the princess!" Natsumi is ready for this.

" I hope Bowser isn't too scary-looking." Hotaru felt scared too. Komari hide behind Hotaru's back. But Renge felt a fighting spirit inside her.

" Nonsense! Even if we were to kick Koop-koop's butt, we still rescue the princess!" Renge said. Komari felt confused about what Renge called Bowser.

" D-did you just call Bowser "Koop-koop?" That doesn't sound like an unsettling name to me." Komari felt puzzled.

" I-a agree, but it's-a time to stop standing around and rescue the princess!" Mario is ready to rescue the princess... again. So they all went inside Bowser's castle, battling his minions. When they got into Bowser's throne room, they saw not only Bowser, but the princess as well.

" Mario! I'm glad you're here! But... wait... Why did you bring the kids?" Peach felt confused. Mario was afraid to tell her this.

" They wanted to help-a me defeat Bowser and-a rescue you, princess. It's-a probably best not to ask." Mario sweat dropped. Peach felt confused, but decided to let it slide for now.

" Very well then. You kids be careful, okay? I don't Bowser to rough on you!" Peach warned the girls. The girls understand.

" Don't worry, Peachy! We'll rescue you from Koop-koop!" Renge understands what Peach said. Peach felt even more confused.

" Peachy? Koop-koop?" Peach doesn't understand what Renge said. But then, Bowser showed up.

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING KOOP-KOOP, YA LITTLE BRAT!?" Bowser roared. The girls saw Bowser and Hotaru and Komari are terrified.

" Th-that is one big turtle!" Komari felt scared, hiding behind Hotaru.

" Yes, but he's-a not friendly either!" Mario is ready defeat Bowser. Bowser laughed.

" This should be a laugh! I cannot believe you brought 4 kids into my castle! This should be funny! Come and fight me!" Bowser chuckled. The battle begins as Mario punched Bowser. Renge punched Bowser too. Natsumi kicked Bowser on the stomach. Komari felt scared as Bowser jump towards Komari, but Komari let out the biggest punch ever on Bowser's face. Bowser's nose started to bleed. Then, Hotaru karate chopped on Bowser's head. Bowser has had enough of this.

" GAH! How come you kids are so strong?!" Bowser felt uncomfortable about this. Then the girls released that Bowser's a push over.

" Maybe fighting this giant turtle isn't that bad!" Komari felt excited.

" I know, right? It's awesome!" Hotaru felt it too. But Bowser let out a hardy laugh.

" Face it! You will never win and rescue the princess! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Bowser laughed. Mario and the girls need to think of a better plan. But Peach gave them a good fighting tactic.

" Mario and girls! Aim for the chain! Aim for the chain!" Peach told them. Bowser was afraid of that.

" Hey! No fair! Don't tell them that!" Bowser got tweaked. Mario and the girls looked at the chain and decided to go after the chain. Mario jumped on the chain.

" Greatman... PUNCH!" Renge used her Greatman punch on the chain. Natsumi and Hotaru kicked the chain. Finally, Komari did the same thing like Mario did only it's a Flying Kick technique. Then, the chain started acting funny.

" What the hell is that sound?" Bowser looked at the chain. " GAH! It's a chain reaction! Hang on!" Bowser panicked. Then the chain let go of the chandelier. Mario and the girls cheered. " Coming, Mario? I'd bet you can take the kids with you too!" Bowser laughed as he threw a hammer at the chain. Mario and the girls panicked.

" Fight, Mario and girls! FIGHT!" Peach panicked. Just then, another hammer hit the chain.

" This should finished you guys! BWA HA HA!" Bowser laughed. The chandelier with Mario and the girls fell. Then, they come face-to-face with Bowser again.

" Man! You're such a pain in the ass, ya giant turtle freak!" Komari got angry at Bowser, name-calling him. Bowser laughed.

" You were always getting in shell, Mario! Don't you ever give up?" Bowser laughed.

" Fat-a chances, Bowser! FAT-A CHANCES!" Mario felt angry. When Bowser tried to attack, Mario and the girls jumped on him, soaring up high to rescue the princess. The princess was glad they're safe.

" Maybe you kids have what it takes to defeat Bowser after all. Thank you!" Peach smiled. The girls are glad the princess is safe... for now. " Oh, Mario! Let's go home!" The princess was glad she' being rescued again.

" It's-a nothing, princess! Let's-a get out of here!" Mario smiled. The girls agreed. But as they were about to rescue the princess, an earthquake happened.

" W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!" Komari screamed.

" S-SENPAI!" Hotaru grabbed Komari. Natsumi and Renge hold on to each other.

" REN-CHON!" Natsumi panicked.

" NATTSUN!" Renge felt scared. Mario and Peach panicked too.

" AAAAHHH! MARIO! I'M GONNA FALL!" Peach panicked. Mario tried holding Peach's hand. But...

" HANG ON, PRINCESS!" Mario couldn't hold on. Outside of Bowser's castle, a giant sword appeared. Destroying the big star and landed on Bowser's castle. The star pieces spread to different places...

TO BE CONTINUED...

(This is were I stop right here. Don't worry! Part 3 will come out soon! Be patience!

But thanks for reading and stay tuned!) ;)


End file.
